The Boy Who Dreamed
by MidKnight2089
Summary: When Harry was little, he dreamed of a forest, and the beautiful woman within. One-shot. (Rated T to be safe)


**Author's Note:**

 **So, I don't own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft.**

 **I was meant to be finishing chapter 4 for 'Harry and the Blue', but this one-shot just had to be written.**

 **I think this is my best piece yet, and I hope you all enjoy it as well.**

 **In this version of events however, Azeroth is never invaded by the Legion, the Highborne never exist, and the Night Elves live a peaceful life on a unified Kalimdor. Also, Ysera never had any consorts. :)**

* * *

Ever since Harry was a little boy, his dreams had been filled with green. With trees, and flowers, and lovely little streams. Everywhere he would look was filled with the wonderful sights of nature. It was the perfect escape from reality, and Harry loved it.

One day, when he was truly old enough to truly understand things (or so he believed, being nine) he found someone awaiting him in his dreams, and she was beautiful.

She had exotic purple skin which he had never seen on another person, and deep green hair that seemed to fit her so perfectly. On her head were two horns, which, while weird, suited her. Her face was graced with a wonderful smile which Harry somehow knew was directed at him. Her eyes glowed green, and seemed to be surrounded by a pair of green tattoos which went down and ended near her mouth, with eyebrows that matched her hair being neatly above, yet also long and pointy. Her eyebrows were not the only thing that was pointy, and Harry didn't know of anyone with as pointy ears as the woman sitting in front of him. Lastly, on her forehead was a crescent moon shaped headband, which only served to add to her beauty.

After an eternity of gazing at her face, Harry finally noticed the rest of her body (although not entirely in the way a male who was a bit older than him would have). On her shoulders were wooden shoulder guards, with a bent stick coming from the top of each one, with both having their ends wrapped around a pair of glowing green spheres. Around her neck was a green necklace, which was made of leaves. She also had on a pair of black armbands, one on each arm, and her hands were covered by large green gloves. The only other things she was wearing on her upper body was a green bra with a emerald gem in the centre, and had a piece of jewellery pierced just underneath her belly button.

Since Harry was only nine at the time, he didn't appreciate her very revealing looks, and was more interested in her green cape that was swaying gently in the breeze, which had reminded him of the images of comic book heroes like Superman and Batman (although Harry had never read said comics, as they were only for Dudley).

From the waist downwards, her entire body was covered. Harry didn't know what material they were made of, but it looked to be the same as her bra and gloves. It was also green, but of a variety of shades. In fact, her leggings seemed to be connected to her shoes, although Harry at the time hadn't seen the point where one ended, and the other began.

All in all, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and she was sitting there, in the middle of the dream forest, next to the wooden den Harry had built, and was simply smiling at him.

Then she had introduced herself.

Her name was Ysera, and she was a dragon, or so she claimed. Harry didn't see how a dragon could not have wings and a tail. But she said she was the guardian of something called the Emerald Dream, which was where everyone went when they slept every single night. Only, most people don't see the Dream for what it is, and instead see what they want, what they hope for, what they dream about.

But not Harry. No, according to Ysera, Harry was special, and it was all because of his mother.

It was on that night, that Harry learnt his mothers name. Lily Potter.

Ysera, at the time, didn't tell him how she knew his mother, but Harry didn't care. He knew his mothers name, and through what Ysera told him, his mother loved him.

For a poor little boy who was constantly abused by his relatives, it was all too much, and he ended up crying. Ysera had comforted him, however, by giving him his first hug in many years.

Over the years after that meeting, whenever Harry would go to sleep, he would see Ysera, and it would be the greatest part of his day/night. He would tell her everything, and she would regale him with tales of the Green Dragon-flight, as well as her sister, Alexstrasza, of the Red Dragon-flight.

She eventually revealed her dragon form to him, once she was sure he wouldn't be scared by it. Instead, Harry had found that her other form was just as beautiful as her 'Kaldorei' form, as she called it.

Soon enough however, something changed. A letter arrived, and Harry discovered he was a wizard, that there was an entire society of people just like him, who didn't hate him for something he couldn't control. Instead, they worshipped him for something he didn't control.

But he also learnt that his parents had died defending him from an evil man named Voldemort, and it was on that night, as Harry slept, as he told Ysera everything he had learnt, that she revealed how she knew his mother.

Lily had been desperate to save her baby, and had managed to make a connection to the Emerald Dream through her experiments, and, offered her own life to Ysera to save her child. Ysera had been unable to accept that, but she had given Lily an Emerald Acorn, which she had mixed within a special potion and fed to Harry. He was young enough that it could save his life, but both Lily and Harry's father, James, were too old for the protection to work.

They had died, and Ysera had used up all her power to protect Harry, falling into a deep sleep which would last for the next eight years. This connection however, had never faded, and had somehow strengthened, due to some sort of magical entity which had attempted to enter Harry shortly after his mother's death.

That was the reason that Harry had been able to see the Dream for what it truly was, instead of the illusions that others saw.

Upon hearing this information, Harry had, at first, been angry. Really angry. He had blamed Ysera, and she had cried.

Harry quickly regretted it, and apologised the next night, and Ysera had simply given him another hug, which he was more than happy to accept.

But, life went on, and Harry was soon on a train that was taking him to a magic school called Hogwarts, where he would learn to harness his powers, and become a wizard. He met a young boy named Ron Weasley, and his stinky, fat rat, Scabbers. Harry enjoyed the boys company, and made his first friend outside of his dreams.

However, he didn't tell Ron about his dreams, or about Ysera. People wouldn't believe him, and they would think he was ill, and also, Harry liked to keep this secret. He didn't want to share his time in the Dream, with Ysera, with anyone.

But soon he arrived at the school, and began his education under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore. What Harry didn't know, was that the attempts to probe his mind, all coming from three particular teachers, were stopped, entirely due to the Emerald Dream, which even now, were protecting him. The Dream was better than any occulmency barriers that anyone, even Albus Dumbledore himself, could make.

Harry would soon make another friend, Hermione Granger, and they would at the end of the year save the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, who was nothing but a wraith. Harry had once again defeated the most famous descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and this time with simply one touch, which had made him burn away.

Throughout all this time, Harry spoke with Ysera, as he did every night, never tiring of her company, never getting bored, and always wishing he could stay longer.

However, the school year ended, and Harry was back at the Dursley's, albeit briefly.

Over the summer however, he would start to notice Ysera in a new way. She had always been breath-taking to Harry, being so different from everyone else, yet now something was different, and Harry wasn't sure if it was about her, or instead was about how he saw her.

He noticed every movement of her breasts, every smile, every single movement, which were always so graceful. Somehow, she was now even more gorgeous than before, and yet, she hadn't changed at all.

But that was the one thing he didn't tell her. Harry had told her every single one of his secrets, but he couldn't tell her that. He felt the urge to hide it, as it embarrassed him, especially as his body began changing, and started reacting to her presence (or even merely thinking of her).

It was both wonderful and horrible, and it would continue for several years. Throughout his second year, when he would rescue Ron's little sister, Ginny from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets; throughout his third year, when he confronted Sirius Black, and discovered that the man was his godfather, and had been framed for his crimes; and throughout his fourth year, when he was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and dance with a girl, Parvati, at the Yule Ball, which, Harry noticed, tended to cause Ysera's expression to tighten whenever it was mentioned.

However, at the end of the tournament, Voldemort managed to return, having been resurrected by the man who betrayed his parents and his godfather, Peter Pettigrew. Unfortunately for Voldemort, Harry managed to escape, and Voldemort still felt pain from touching Harry, even if he wasn't burned alive anymore. But, unknown to Harry, Voldemort's dreams, from that night onwards, were haunted by Ysera's flight, who were now able to alter his dreams, as Voldemort had unknowingly widened his connection to the Emerald Dream. Not enough to see beyond the illusion, for he hadn't gone under the same method that Harry had done, but enough for his dreams to be altered by the green dragons who wished him suffering.

Harry needed Ysera more than ever, having been traumatised by witnessing the death of Cedric Diggory, a fellow student who Harry had, over the course of the year, been able to call his friend.

Ysera had been there for him, and, during the summer that followed, Harry finally admitted to Ysera about his desires for her, and the fact he had fallen madly in love with her.

As it turned out, Ysera had known this whole time, and had simply waited for him to tell her.

Having spent every night together, Ysera had come to care for Harry as well, and had also begun to love him, and on that night, the pair kissed for the first time.

With renewed vigour, and Ysera's constant support, Harry managed to get prepared, learning magic and training his body, all in preparation for the final battle. This was despite the British Ministry of Magic's attempts to silence him, and the deaths of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore.

In the end, however, after hunting all of Voldemort's horcruxes, and unknowingly becoming the 'Master of Death', Harry killed Voldemort with a simple Expelliarmus.

He had finally won, and could be at peace. He had also gotten the three Deathly Hallows, which would help him in his quest to be united with Ysera on her home world of Azeroth.

There were attempts by many love-struck witches, including Ginny Weasley, to seduce him, but Harry was not tempted by any of them. None of them could compare to the Mistress of Dreams.

Unfortunately, Harry would never truly succeed at getting to Azeroth. There was simply no way about it. But he was at least able to live with Ysera in the Dream, and, as the Dream didn't follow the rules that Humanity had come to associate with dreams, they were able to do things that couldn't be done otherwise, including starting a family together.

Harry could only see them when he dreamed, but he loved them all the same. His eldest, Lilastrasza, who was named after Harry's mother, as well as Ysera's sister, was a happy girl who enjoyed both magic, and nature. When in disguise, she would assume the identity of Lilith Nightshade, and she loved her parents very much. The rest of the brood, all 200 of them (because dragons laid loads of eggs), were all cherished by Harry, even if he wasn't, truly, physically there.

But he was happy.

In the eyes of the British wizarding world however, Harry would be a carefree individual, who always travelled, and explored, never having children, although he would settle down in Hawaii (although that was due to Hawaii being one of the few places with a stronger connection to the Emerald Dream, which would allow Harry to speak to his family in his mind whilst he was awake).

But all in all, Harry was happy, and when he died, his soul ascended to join Ysera fully, in the Emerald Dream, where they could be together, forever.


End file.
